Snowglobes
The Snowglobes were an animated holiday decoration made in 2005-Present. Each one shows a different scene (some with licensed characters) with an object such as a tree or north pole sign. When activated, the LED lights on the north pole sign light up as snow blows continuously inside the snowglobe, giving the illusion that it's actually snowing while Christmas music plays. Some of the snowglobes have animated figures inside them. Several early versions of the snow globes have an inflatable dome. Each one plays 11 different holiday songs which are listed below the gallery. (Except the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer one, which plays the songs from the Rudolph movie and the Peanuts one which plays Linus and Lucy) List of Christmas songs -Jingle Bells -Deck the Halls -Hark! The Herald Angels Sing -Joy to the World -O Christmas tree -O Come, all ye Faithful -O Little town of Betlehem -Silent Night -The First Noel -The Twelve Days of Christmas -We Wish you a Merry Christmas Gallery Motorized LARGE MUSICAL PENGUIN & SANTA SNOW GLOBE Happy Holidays.JPG|Snowglobe-Santa w/ penguin VTG. GEMMY NORTH POLE ANIMATED MUSICAL SNOW GLOBE W SANTA~SNOWMAN~CHRISTMAS TREE 2.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa w/ small snowman & tree GEMMY Santa and Reindeer Christmas Musical Animated 14'' Table Top SNOWGLOBE 2005 4.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa in sleigh w/ reindeer Mickey and Minnie Christmas musical snow globe.JPG|Snowglobes-Mickey & Minnie Gemmy LET IT SNOW musical snowglobe.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa Penguin and Snowman Snowglobe-Mickey Mouse.jpg|Snowglobe-Mickey Minnie fireplace Sesame St. Animated Snowglobe.jpg|Snowglobe-Sesame Street IMG_2108.JPG|Snowglobe- Santa and Penguin (Prototype) Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer Snowglobe 13'' Plays 11 Songs and Snows Rare.jpg|Snowglobe-Rudolph & friends Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Mini Musical Snow Globe by Gemmy.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa & Rudolph 5CF27F60-DE21-43F2-A225-B7A9097F7551.jpeg|Snowglobe - Dora The Explorer (2006 Version) Christmas Spongebob Squarepants Snowglobe Inflatable.jpg|Snowglobe-Spongebob SquarePants (2006 Version) gemmy-35456-10-pooh-and-friends-snow-globe-5.gif|Snowglobe-Winnie the Pooh CHRISTMAS GEMMY SNOWGLOBE~Santa Lighted Musical In Box.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa Reindeer and Snowman Peanuts Snoopy Musical Christmas Snow Dome Globe Gemmy Ind. w Lights & Sound.jpg|Snowglobe-Snoopy with woodstocks in sled Gemmy Disney Pooh Tigger Piglet Musical Snow Globe 11 1 2'' Tall.jpg|Snowglobe-Pooh, Tigger & Piglet w/ Gingerbread cookies Snowglobe-Snoopy & Woodstock.jpg|Snowglobe-Snoopy & Woodstock skating Snowglobe-Rudolph & Santa.jpg|Snowglobe-Rudolph & Santa imageedit_2_9690336592.jpg|Snowglobe - Dora The Explorer (2011 Version) Snowglobe-Spongebob Squarepants.jpg|Snowglobe-Spongebob SquarePants (2011 Version) Snowglobe-M&M's.jpg|Snowglobe-M&M's Snowglobe-Lightning McQueen & Mater.jpg|Snowglobe-Cars Snowglobe-Hello Kitty.jpg|Snowglobe-Hello Kitty Snowglobe-Frosty The Snowman.jpg|Snowglobe-Frosty The Snowman Holiday SnowGlobe Santa and Reindeer.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa & Reindeer (Target exclusive) Holiday SnowGlobe Snowmen.jpg|Snowglobe-Snowmen (Target exclusive) Large Animated Snowglobe.jpg|Snowglobe-Rotating decorating tree scene (Target exclusive) Snowglobe-Star Wars.jpg|Snowglobe-Star Wars Snowglobe-Frozen.jpg|Snowglobe-Frozen Snowglobe-Marshall & Chase.jpg|Snowglobe-Paw Patrol Snowglobe-Trolls.jpg|Snowglobe-Poppy & Branch Snowglobe-Santa & Reindeer Sledding.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa & Reindeer sledding (Target exclusive) Snowglobe-Skating Snowman Scene.jpg|Snowglobe-Skating Snowman (Target exclusive) Snowglobe-Caroling Penguins.jpg|Snowglobe-Caroling Penguins (Target exclusive) Snowglobe-Yeti decorating tree.jpg|Snowglobe-Yeti decorating tree (Target exclsuive) Large Animated Winter Park Scene Snow Globe.jpg|Snowglobe-Target Christmas 2017 Snow Globe with Santa in Airplane.jpg|Snowglobe-Santa in airplane (Target Exclusive) Snow Globe with Snowman on Bicycle.jpg|Snowglobe-Snowman in bicycle (Target Exclusive) Snow Globe with Dog and snowballs.jpg|Snowglobe-Dog w/ snowballs (Target Exclusive) Snow Globe with Animated Ferris Wheel.jpg|Snowglobe-Ferris Wheel (Target Exclusive) Inflatable snowglobe caroling snowmen.jpg Inflatable snowglobe pooh and tigger.jpg Snowglobe Cinderella.png Snowglobe Mickey and Minnie caroling.png Snowglobe Cinderella and Belle.jpg BF1ACF4A-E8F9-48A1-ADEB-FBEC9396578A.jpeg|Snowglobe-Tinkerbell F56C8975-9A2A-4E66-A7B0-41144F442C24.jpeg|Snowglobe-Belle C58B2CA2-CEC6-429D-BCF8-FBCC786699C6.jpeg|Snowglobe-Cinderella C710FFAE-ED6F-49C5-BB48-3312F5215964.jpeg|Snowglobe-Ariel frosty the snowman 2006 RARE.jpg|Snowglobe - Frosty the snowman (Gold base version) 1490BBF7-33B8-439D-AA06-409BC5CFCF0F.png|Snowglobe- Santa in sleigh Category:Series Category:Christmas Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Pooh Category:Frozen Category:Dora Category:Spongebob Category:Star Wars Category:Hello Kitty Category:Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:M&M Category:Paw Patrol Category:Trolls Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Dogs Category:Classic Gemmy